Something Broken
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Gojyo makes a mistake and Sanzo doesn't know how to forgive him... what is going to happen? GojyoXSanzo. Sex. MaleMale relationship. All those other warnings. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Gojyo, it's simple... I'm not going to let this go." Sanzo said, resting his knuckles on his lips and looking away from the kappa. He didn't even want to look at him at this point. He was so in love with this nasty, perverted water-sprite that one look into his eyes might just bring him to the point of letting him get by with this.  
"Sanzo... come on, angel..." Gojyo whispered, taking a step toward his lover.  
Sanzo took a step back in return, shaking his head, not letting his tears fall. He sniffled and looked up at the red-haired man and tried to look angry, only causing his tears to fall and his lips to quiver. "Damn you, Gojyo"  
"Love, listen to me"  
"I don't have to listen to jack shit, Gojyo!" Sanzo's arms extended at this sides, emphasizing his anger. "I just caught you having sex with Hakkai! How the hell are you going to explain this one?" "Hunny..." Gojyo took another step forward, resting his hand on Sanzo's shoulder. The priest punched him in the chest, but Gojyo remained where he was, letting Sanzo hit him repeatedly until he finally fell into the kappa's arms in a heap. "You feel better now, sweetheart?" Gojyo whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover.  
Sanzo just nodded, but then stepped away, wiping his eyes. "I'm done, Gojyo"  
"Don't say that"  
"I'm saying it..." Sanzo bit his lower lip and walked down the hotel hallway to his room, locking the door behind him. Gojyo sat back down on the bed that Hakkai was now sitting up in as well. "I'm sorry, Gojyo..." Hakkai spoke softly.  
"Don't blame yourself, 'Kai... I'm the one who gave in"  
"But I didn't have to tell you how I felt about you"  
"No... you didn't. But I'm glad you did. I appreciate it, actually." Gojyo gave a weak smile in Hakkai's direction and sighed. "The only problem is... I never told Sanzo how I felt about him..." Gojyo rested his head in his hands, tapping his feet to a rhythm that played only in his imagination.  
"Maybe you should go talk to him..." Hakkai smiled and rested his tender hand on Gojyo's back. "I hope everything goes well." Gojyo stood up, slipping his tight jeans back on. He walked to the door of Hakkai's room and down the hallway to Sanzo's door. He knocked quietly three times. "Sanzo..." His voice was quiet and low. "Can I come in"  
There was no response, but Gojyo knew exactly what he was doing on the other side of the door. "Look, Sanzo... I know you have that gun of yours pressed to the door right now, aiming right at my head. If you're going to shoot me, shoot me, but if you aren't, let me in." Gojyo heard the gun get thrown to the other side of the room. "Come in"  
Gojyo walked in slowly, quietly shutting the door behind him. He walked silently over to Sanzo's bed and laid down on the opposite side of his lover. "Sanzo"  
"What the hell were you thinking"  
"Sanzo, let me talk"  
"Do you realize that I'm fucking in love with you, Gojyo? Do you not understand that?" Sanzo snapped at him, glaring to his side, arms crossed over his chest.  
"I know, babe, but listen to me"  
"Gojyo, I'm done with you. I knew that this would happen someday. I wanted to believe that I was just paranoid and that it would never happen, but I knew I should have never put that much trust in you... I hate myself for loving you so much." Sanzo bit back a sob and looked away from the kappa next to him.  
"Sanzo...are you done"  
"Mmhmm"  
"Good..." Gojyo turned Sanzo's face back to look him in the eyes and kissed him softly, lovingly. He watched as Sanzo's eyes fluttered closed and he cupped the priest's cheek in his large palm. Sanzo snapped himself away from Gojyo and shook his head. "No. No, Gojyo, I'm done"  
"And what am I supposed to do?" Gojyo looked at him with hurt eyes, hoping to get through to him that he regretted his actions and knew that it meant nothing. "Because I don't think I could stand sticking around and watching you, not able to touch you... to hold you... to kiss you...to love you... I couldn't take it, Sanzo"  
"Me either... I don't know what you're going to do either but... I'm done." Sanzo stared him in the eyes until Gojyo finally stood up, his eyes sheathed in a wall of tears. "I'm done too. I'm done with this journey. Don't let the monkey get too hyper while I'm gone"  
"Gojyo"  
"Sanzo..." Gojyo gave a weak smile as he walked out the bedroom door, shutting it behind him once more. He ran into Goku on his way out and rubbed his disheveled hair. "Don't let Hakkai and Sanzo kill each other, okay, monkey"  
"What do you mean"  
"I'm leaving, kid"  
"You're just walking out"  
"Yeah... see ya around." Gojyo said quietly, walking down the stairs of the inn. Goku watched him walk out and ran into Hakkai's room, hoping to get some information on what happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hakkai, what just happened?" Goku asked, walking into the brunette's room. Hakkai was laying under his blankets, seemingly completely naked, with a slight blush across his cheeks. "Why is Gojyo leaving us?" Goku ignored Hakkai's emabrrassed expression and sat on the bed with him.  
"Goku... I know you're young and not exactly aware of all the evils in this world... but let me teach you about one of them. Lust is a very big evil in this world, and sometimes evil can overcome even the strongest of emotions"  
"So you mean... Gojyo cheated on Sanzo"  
"Yes"  
"With you"  
"Yes. And I'll also tell you that even though love is a very wonderful thing, it can also be a very big evil. In this case, I love Gojyo very much, and to be truthful I've wanted to... do what we did... since I first met him." Hakkai blushed lightly at his small confession. "Is that why he cheated on Sanzo"  
"Well, sort of. I told him how I felt and Gojyo being himself, wanted to make me realize that he'd wanted the same for just as long. It didn't mean anything, but Sanzo walked in and well... what was he supposed to think?" Hakkai folded his hands in his lap and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Hakkai... are we going to be okay without Gojyo"  
"I should like to hope so, but I'm not at all sure"  
"Do you think Sanzo is mad at you"  
"I would be mad at me, wouldn't you"  
Goku paused and nodded slowly, standing up from the bed. "I'm gonna go talk to Sanzo"  
"Alright Goku, just don't pry too much." Hakkai warned, rolling over in the bed and removing his glasses.  
Goku walked down the hallway to Sanzo's room, knocking a few times. "Sanzo...can I come in?" He asked quietly. He didn't hear anything for a few moment, but finally the hoarse voice came from inside.  
"Whatever"  
Goku slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. Sanzo was resting his head on his hands, staring up at the ceiling. "Sanzo"  
"What"  
"Are you okay"  
"Not exactly. I'm starting... to rethink this journey"  
"Sanzo, we have to take this journey! Do you remember what they said would happen if we didn't?" Goku seemed genuinely worried about the consequences as he stared down his master.  
"Of course I remember, but I really don't know if I...if we can make it without Gojyo here"  
"We could try it at least!" Goku snapped.  
"Listen to me, monkey boy, I don't need your immature whiny shit right now, got it?" Sanzo snarled in his face with gritted teeth, grasping Goku by his collar. He let him go with a light shove and lit up a cigarette. "I apologize, Goku, but please don't nag me right now"  
"Yeah... I understand." Goku walked out of Sanzo's room and back down the hallway to his own room, where he laid down and decided to take a long nap so he could keep the other two from killing one another.

About two hours later, Sanzo emerged from his room, hoping he could get to a bar at the late hour that it was. He'd never actually wanted to go out drinking, but he figured this was as good of an excuse as any. He slowly walked down the hallway, his legs feeling numb as he realized there weren't footsteps following closely near him. He closed his eyes and shoved the thoughts of Gojyo to the back of his mind, cursing himself for getting that attached to a perverted half-demon in the first place.  
"Sanzo..." His thoughts were interruppted by the quiet voice of his other youkai companion. He stopped his steps and glanced into the room Hakkai's voice came from. They made eye contact and for the first time since they'd met, Sanzo wished that Cho Gonou had really died.  
"What do you want?" He spoke through gritted teeth once more.  
"Come in here..." Hakkai nearly whispered.  
Sanzo rolled his eyes and walked in, closing the door behind him. "What do you want, Hakkai?" Sanzo spoke again, trying to control himself from punching the youkai in the mouth.  
"What happened between Gojyo and I... it didn't mean anything, I swear." Hakkai spoke simply, making eye contact with the priest again. "All it was to us was a simple act that we'd both wanted for a long time. I promise you it meant nothing"  
"Do you really think I care, Hakkai? Do you think it matters to me that whether it meant something or not? Is the fact that it was a pointless fuck supposed to make me feel better about it? Because if it was, your plan sure as hell isn't working!" Sanzo was screaming, holding Hakkai by his arms against the wall.  
Goku walked in and ran toward the two, punching Sanzo in the cheek. "Stop it!" He yelled at his master. "Gojyo told me this would happen..." Goku was near tears as he looked back and forth between his remaining companions. "We have to get going, we're already behind." The monkey said blankly as he walked back out of the room.  
Hakkai slowly turned his head to look at the fallen priest. "He's not going to stand for this, you understand that, don't you, Sanzo"  
"I know, asshole." Sanzo stood up and shoved Hakkai out of his way, going back to his room to get his things, then walking down to the front lobby before checking out and heading farther west. None of them bothered to look for Gojyo, despite Goku's constant pleas. Hakkai was afraid that it would hurt far too much to see him and know that what they shared had meant nothing to him, and Sanzo didn't want to find him for nearly the same reason. 


	3. Chapter 3

--2 years later-  
The Sanzo party arrived in a fairly good-sized town, with a nice inn where they could all get their own rooms, nice restaurants that served delicious food, and nice people who welcomed them with smiling faces. Hakkai smiled inwardly every time he saw someone else smile at them and thought to himself that if the three of them weren't on a journey, he would settle down here.  
After they checked into the hotel and got their rooms ready, the three of them went out to a tavern, Goku ordering nearly everything on the menu, causing Hakkai and Sanzo to groan and shake their heads. At least not he won't be fighting with anyone over his food... Sanzo thought to himself. He felt his heart break, even now, at the thought of his exlover.  
The other two of them made their orders and asked for a few beers before their meals. When their beverages got to them, they heard an all too familiar voice from across the room. Sanzo's eyes shot up, followed by Hakkai's. Across the bar, sitting at a table with many women laced over his body, was Gojyo. He was playing cards and seemed to be winning, as usual, a smirk on his face only interrupted by the cigarette dangling from his lips. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with a bandana covering his head. He seemed to have lost even more weight since they had last seen him and his eyes were nowhere near averted, even by Goku's loud mouth.  
Sanzo's heart broke again as he saw one of the skantily clad women place a kiss on Gojyo's temple for 'good luck'. Gojyo just smiled and turned his head to kiss her nose. "I don't need luck, babe." He heard the kappa say. Memories shot through his head like a silver bullet and he turned back around to face the table.  
"Hey Gojyo, you know those guys?" The entourage heard from Gojyo's direction. None of them saw Gojyo's reaction, but they all heard a long pause, followed by a quick: "Never met them before in my life"  
Sanzo could barely stand hearing him say that and he clutched his beer mug as tight as he could without it busting. They heard footsteps coming in their direction and all of them both hoped and feared that it was Gojyo. Sanzo looked up, only to be greeted with his beer getting smacked out of his hand and onto the floor. "Hey blondie, how about you stop staring at my boy?" A large man said, his arms about the width of Sanzo himself.  
"I don't recall him being YOUR boy"  
"What? Does me saying that make you jealous?" The large man laughed loudly.  
"I don't see anything about you that would make me envious"  
The big man gritted his teeth and pulled his arm back, but Sanzo didn't move. He didn't care if he got hit, didn't even really care if he got killed by this man who was more than four times his size. If Gojyo wasn't going to even acknowledge the fact that he KNEW Sanzo, what was the point? The large man let out a mad scream before sending his fist flying toward the small-framed man. Before his fist made contact though, the man mysteriously went flying into the bar behind the priest. Sanzo looked up and saw Gojyo standing before him, his infamous smirk plastered across his face. "Hello beautiful. This guy seemed to be bothering you, so I thought I'd... be your knight in shining armor." Gojyo's eyes narrowed, only making his devilishly handsome face even more irresistable.  
Sanzo melted inwardly and forced himself not to sexually harrass his half-youkai love right then and there. The priest regained his composure and turned away. "I don't need a knight in shining armor. I don't need a hero. I don't need anyone to love me. I've been down that road before. And besides, you seem like the type to go around and have sex with whoever you want. I REALLY don't need that." Sanzo began eating his food as Gojyo pulled up a chair alongside him.  
"Come on, angel... I know you miss me as much as I miss you..." Gojyo whispered into Sanzo's ear. The priest didn't want to lose it in front of Hakkai and Goku, so he simply lowered his hand under the table and rubbed Gojyo's knee, their old signal for 'meet me in my room later'. Gojyo smirked and kissed Sanzo's ear, walking back over to his card game.  
Tonight's going to be the best night for him... I can promise that Gojyo smiled as he continued to win more and more money from the sucker who dared to challenge him. 


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Sanzo laid in his room impatiently, twirling his thumbs together and biting his lip. He paced back and forth by the windows, hoping to catch a sign of Gojyo coming up to the hotel. After waiting for two more hours, he decided that Gojyo had stood him up and wasn't coming. The priest sighed and felt his heart break as he crossed his arms across his chest. He sat down on the bed again and clutched his pillow close to his chest. For so long he had wished to have Gojyo holding him once more, and he thought that tonight just might be his chance to feel loved again, to feel at home in Gojyo's arms. It was all just a hopeless dream and Sanzo realized this now, letting his tears soak into his pillow. "Angel..." He heard from the doorway. His eyes shot over to the source of the voice and saw Gojyo leaning against the frame, a blank expression on his face. Sanzo's eyes widened and he bit his lip, letting go of his pillow. He slowly stood up and started to shake, unable to move. Gojyo took a few steps toward him and reached his arms out, inviting Sanzo into them. "Gojyo..." The priest whispered. He hated how the kappa could bring out the weak side in him. He ran into Gojyo's arms, their shirtless bodies colliding with amazing force. Sanzo gripped Gojyo's back tightly, his nails digging into the tanned flesh. Gojyo groaned at the slight pain, but he too clung to his ex-lover. Sanzo was nearly climbing Gojyo's body in an attempt to get closer to him, and Gojyo lifted him up, wrapping the priest's legs around his waist.  
"I love you so much... I'm so sorry..." Sanzo whispered, running his hands through Gojyo's crimson hair. "I love you"  
"I love you too, Sanzo. And I'm sorry too." Gojyo rubbed his hand against the back of Sanzo's head, which was resting on his shoulder. The kappa walked over to the bed and laid them both down on it, letting Sanzo relax against his chest. "I don't know why I did that to you... but I'm so sorry..." Gojyo kissed the top of Sanzo's head and gently rubbed his back, sporadically scratching the porcelain skin.  
Sanzo was crying silently, his tears soaking into Gojyo's skin. "I love you..." He kept whispering quieter and quieter until there was nothing to be heard from the priest.  
"Sanzo... you awake?" The kappa asked, looking down at him.  
"Mmhmm." Sanzo sighed and rolled off to the other side of the bed. "Just trying to relax..." He whispered again, closing his eyes.  
"Sanzo..." Gojyo said quietly, resting his weight on his elbow. "Where are we"  
"In bed, Gojyo"  
"No, no, I mean... us. Where are we"  
"Oh..." Sanzo kept his eyes closed. "I'm wherever you want me to be." Sanzo said, a slight smile spreading across his features.  
Gojyo leaned in close to the peaceful face before him, parting his lips slightly. He closed the space between the two sets of lips slowly, brushing his lips against the priest's. Sanzo gasped and let Gojyo slip his tongue into his mouth. The kappa cupped Sanzo's face in his palm and deepened the kiss by lying on top of his lover. "Gojyo... Gojyo..." He gasped against the kappa's lips, sliding his hands down the slim, tanned body. His palms traveled back up and slipped through fiery red locks. "Should we... really be doing this"  
"Why shouldn't we"  
"I don't know..." Sanzo closed his eyes as Gojyo kissed him again, his hands grasping Sanzo's golden hair between his fingers. Gojyo sat up on Sanzo's lap and looked down at him, his eyes pleading the priest for more.  
"Sanzo... would we be even if... if you... if we switched"  
"You want me to fuck you"  
"...would that make us even"  
"Gojyo... I don't want to get even." Sanzo said simply, sitting up to wrap his arms around Gojyo's neck. "And besides... I like how you fuck me." Sanzo smiled and kissed Gojyo, bring him back down on top of him. Gojyo smiled into Sanzo's kiss and slipped his hand down between Sanzo's legs, making the priest gasp loudly. Gojyo massaged the sensitive area of Sanzo's body, making the priest whimper at the friction in his jeans. "Wanna take those off?" The kappa smirked as Sanzo began grinding their hips together. Sanzo responded by tugging his jeans off, pulling them over his hips without even undoing them. The priest moaned as his erection caused difficulty. The pants came off quickly once they were over the temporary obstacle.  
"Oohhh..." Sanzo moaned loudly as Gojyo wrapped his smooth palm around Sanzo's shaft. "God baby..." The priest grabbed a handful of his own hair and pulled on it roughly. Gojyo quickly ridded himself of his own jeans and began pumping Sanzo's cock faster and harder than ever before, making the priest nearly cry in pain and released tension. "I've waited... so long for this..." Gojyo panted.  
"Gojyo... please..." Sanzo whimpered.  
Gojyo made quick work with Sanzo's request and he plunged into his entrance with as much force as he ever had. There was no preperation, no lubrication, and definitely no warning. The priest's eyes widened and he cried out, biting tight into the kappa's shoulder, wrapping his legs around Gojyo's waist. The kappa thrust hard into him and scratched Sanzo's back roughly with one hand, holding the two of them up with the other. Sanzo clawed at his lover's back in return, crying out his name and finally cumming over both of their stomachs. Gojyo gave Sanzo his release shortly after, collapsing on top of the small priest. They laid next to each other, Gojyo still inside Sanzo, for some time. Sanzo squirmed, trying to get comfortable and Gojyo moaned. "Baby... don't move. Please." The kappa asked quietly. "I'll move." Gojyo pulled himself out of Sanzo and let the priest roll over so his back was to Gojyo's chest.  
"I love you..." Gojyo whispered into Sanzo's ear. There was no response from the sleeping man, but Gojyo knew that somehow, he was loved too. 


End file.
